Reincarnated
by fyrefly0.0
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. But he can't hide from his destiny. So, of course, our favorite hero is reincarnated so he can finish the job. In his reincarnated form, he must win the Giant War with the other seven of the prophecy, and maybe, just maybe, find...love. Percabeth. DISCONTINUED
1. Reincarnation

**Hi everyone! :D**

**This is the sequel to Truth or Dare, except it is not humorous like that one. Now, before I do any explaining on the story and give out any beans (spill the beans? Get it now?), enjoy the story!**

_I dreamed about a creepy old lady. I was walking somewhere…I couldn't remember, but it was on the way back to home from Yancy, my old school (before I got informed that I was part god and everyone practically wanted to kill me)._

_I could see a fruit stand; yes it was definitely the same on the Fates cut the life string nearby. In fact, I could see them next to the stand…with their balls of yarn. The middle one smiled at me creepily and cut the string._

_It didn't feel like last time she cut Luke's string. It felt….well, let's skip the 'I felt magical part' and get on with the 'I think I'm going to die' part._

_I wanted to scream, but found that I couldn't move nor talk. Another creepy old lady waved her hand if she was cutting off an IM and I woke up, breathing heavily._

_**Percy's POV**_

That whole dream came back to me as I lay there, bleeding from a car crash. At least the Fates could've made me die a heroic death.

I could hear sirens wailing in the distance, people yelling into their phones. But I knew it was too late. I knew I was going to die, and there was no stopping it. I wonder how Annabeth felt…

I was too stupid to remember to write her a cheesy note about how I loved her and always would. I sighed, filling with mixed emotions. My eyesight started to go fuzzy. I knew it was too late, but I tried to get up. I groaned as pain spiked up my back.

_Jeez,_ I thought, _Even with the curse of Achilles, there are so many ways to die…_

And that was the last thing I thought before everything went black.

_**Peter's POV**_

I sighed. Even thought I tried my best in school, my 'best' isn't very good, considering I'm a kid with ADHD and dyslexia.

Our teacher, Mrs. Black, smiled as I sat down in my seat. "Today, we are going to welcome a new student," she said, still smiling, "His name is Grover." A guy with a grey cap and a bad case of acne walked into the classroom. He looked at me and seemed puzzled.

He walked over and sat in the seat beside me.

I was kind of puzzled, because it was the last week of school and, well, our school doesn't usually welcome anyone who tries to get in this school in the middle the year, much less the last week.

After school, when I was walking home, Grover caught up with me. "Hey," he said, smiling. "Hi," I replied, not meeting his gaze. I was just feeling miserable today, because I got straight F's.

"You never told me your name," Grover said. I sighed and stopped. "It's Peter. Peter Johnson." Grover nodded slowly and we didn't say anything for the rest of the time.

When we reached my house, I stopped. I shifted uncomfortably. What should I say? 'Bye, Grover' sounded too cheesy, and 'I guess this is where we part ways' sounds too formal. I just decided to say nothing as I left Grover.

~~Line Break Alert!~~

That night, I dreamed of some really weird things. I was walking in a long tunnel, underground. This red-headed girl was leading me and this other girl, who had blond hair. She kept looking at me, irritated.

Then the scene changed. We were sitting in a café, and Grover was sitting beside me. He had a cup of coffee and was about to drink it when the birds on the cup flew away. I was shocked. Then Grover fainted.

Then the scene changed again. This was making me even more confused by the minute. I was walking towards a golden coffin. I put my hand on it, and it was cold. Very cold. Frost gathered on my fingers.

I reached into my pocked and retrieved a ballpoint pen, like I've done it a million times. I uncapped it, and was surprised to see that it grew into a three feet long bronze sword. I opened the coffin lid, and I gasped. Inside was a guy with blonde hair and a scar on his face who looked older than me, with a hole where his heart should be.

The next scene was even more horrid. The blond dude opened his eyes, but they were gold. The guy turned to look at me. "Do you like my new body, Perseus?" He asked. I knew, for some reason, that this guy was an evil maniac who called people the wrong names. I mean, my name's Peter, not Perseus!

So, I charged at him, sword raised. When it came in contact, though, nothing happened. I was surprised. The blond dude smiled and I flew backwards, hitting a wall. I groaned, got up to my feet, and ran. The red-head was waiting for me. "Percy!" she said, but then noticed the blond dude. She grabbed a blue hairbrush and threw it at him.

It hit his eye. "Ow!" he exclaimed. But this was a different voice, unlike the scratchy voice of the golden-eyed dude. The blond dude's eyes became blue for a moment, but then they turned gold again. "Get them!" He yelled, and time seemed to stop.

I woke up, gasping. Sunlight was streaming thorough my window. I quickly got up and got dressed. Opening the door, I found that Grover was waiting for me. I walked to school with him that morning.

"Welcome," Mrs. Dumlar said as we entered the classroom. "Now, pull out your textbooks and…" I didn't hear the rest of what she said, because I fell asleep. I had those same dreams again, except they were about different things. And one of them was about Grover in a wedding dress. But the weird they was, they always called me "Percy" or "Perseus" or "Jackson."

And I was sure I wasn't any of those.

Luckily, I woke up before first period ended. And, I managed to survive the next three days.

On the last day, I finally gathered up the courage to ask Grover the question. "Hey, Grover," I said when the bell rang. "Have you ever gone drinking coffee but then the birds on your cup flew away?" I asked.

Grover paled and, as quick as a goat (which I had no idea where that thought came from), pinned me to the wall.

"How did you know that?" He growled, glaring at me.

"Um, dreams?" I asked hopefully.

I'm guessing that he was about the kill me when suddenly, Mrs. Black walked over. "I've been watching you for a while…" She hissed, a forked tongue protruding from her mouth. Her waist down was a snake.

"A dracnae," I muttered, although I wasn't sure where that came from. **(Whatever it's called, anyway)**

Grover looked surprised and yelled, "Run!" I reached into my pocket instinctively. I could feel a ballpoint pen in my pocket. But before I could pull it out, Grover pushed me. "Out!" He cried. "Get out of here!"

And, to please Grover, I ran. But I wasn't sure where to run. So where I stopped, Grover looked at me, puzzled. The hissing of the monster brought me back. This time, Grover led us.

We ran all the way to a hill, the snake woman still trying to chase us. Grover led me up the hill and I could see a pine tree, with a golden fleece hanging from it. I wasn't surprised at all, even by the dragon curled around it. _What is happening to me?_

The snake lady, for some reason, could not attack us. Some magical barrier was protecting us.

"Peter," Grover panted, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**Review!**

**P.S. School=Not enough time**

**Not enough time=Cannot write stories**

**But…**

**You review=Me happy**

**Me happy=I write stories**

**The second rule is more important than the first (well, maybe not…) so review!**


	2. I feel like I'm a stalker, which I am

_**Peter's POV**_

_Camp Half-Blood._

That name brought up so many of those dreams I once had. My train of thought was cut off by Grover. "Hey Peter, you okay?"

I nodded. Grover still looked worried. "Well," He started. "This is Camp Half-Blood, where kids like you can be safe. He probably expected me to ask some question like, "Mentally disturbed kids?" But I knew this place. The place in my dreams.

A guy in a motorized wheelchair came over to us. Suddenly, a picture of the same guy, except with a horse for a body, flashed in my mind. "You're Chiron," I said automatically. The guy's eyes narrowed. "Trainer of heroes."

Grover was surprised. "How did you know?" He asked. I shrugged, but kept my attention to Chiron/ guy in the wheelchair. "Correct," the guy said, changing into centaur form. He eyed me carefully.

"Um, hi, sir." I said, shifting my feet uncomfortably. A girl walked over. She had analyzing grey eyes and curly blonde hair. A scene played in my mind –Me and this girl kissing. But the weirdest part was that we were doing it underwater. I frowned. It was confusing to be thinking about random things, things that other people did. I wasn't the one kissing that girl, I was sure of that.

"New camper?" She asked, staring at me. I could practically see the gears turning in her head.

Chiron nodded. "Show him around camp, Annabeth," he said. But he still looked suspicious.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, what's your name?" she asked. I wasn't really paying attention; I was busy watching Chiron trot towards a big house.

"What's your name?" Annabeth repeated, and I sensed she was getting impatient. "Peter Johnson," I answered. Annabeth frowned but showed me around camp. "You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin," she informed me. "Until your parent claims you." I nodded and walked off.

Once I got settled in the Hermes cabin, I decided to explore this place a bit more. I walked over to the armory, where I instinctively pulled out a pen. I uncapped it, and I grew into a three feet long bronze sword. Just like in my dream.

It felt balanced in my hand. I swung it around in the air a few times, just to get the feel of it.

I capped the pen and walked outside into the sun. I walked over to the archery field, unsure if I should try it. A camper walked over, and handed me some arrows and a bow. I immediately knew it was Will.

"Wanna try?" He asked, shaking my hand. "By the way, the name's Will." I refrained myself from saying, 'I knew that already!'

I hesitated. A part of me was saying, 'I hate archery! Throw them down and walk away!' The other part of me was saying, 'Try it; you don't want to be rude…'

I went with the second voice. I notched an arrow and shot it at the target. I let go of the string. To my surprise, I hit the target. I almost gasped.

Will smiled at me. "See? You're a natural." I put my bow and arrows down and walked away, confused.

The rest of the day was even more confusing. The rock wall was hard; I almost fell a few times. And, surprisingly, I could keep up with the tree nymphs with a few seconds before falling behind. They told me not to worry –They've been running from lovesick gods for ages. But then one of them piped up and said, "Don't worry, the legendary Percy Jackson also couldn't keep up with me. There was that name again.

That night, at campfire, I asked Annabeth who Percy Jackson was. She immediately looked sad and worn out. "He was a hero…" She said softly before walking away.

Unfortunately, that didn't help much. I decided to just forget it. Tomorrow was Capture the Flag, my favorite game. _Weird,_ I thought, _It's like I have the memories of someone else._

"Well," Mr. D, or Dionysus, "Today, we have a new camper. His name is Putrid Jonahsson." Chiron whispered something in his ear and he corrected himself. "Peter Johnson," He muttered.

The camp erupted in cheers. It was a pretty good first day, in my opinion.

But I had nightmares again. This time, I was in my own body, thank the gods. I was watching all my previous dreams being replayed…But I could see who I was in those previous dreams. Confusing, right? Well, I saw a guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes in almost every scene. But I knew who he was –He was Percy Jackson.

Suddenly, the scene changed to a new one. Percy was driving in a car when he crashed. There was blood. A lot of it. I averted my gaze, trying to block the gruesome images out of my mind.

Then it changed again. This time, I was standing in a dark, gloomy place. I looked around, and I knew it was the Underworld. A sign said, _Rebirth_. So, Percy was trying for rebirth. But still, even though it was kind of serious at that moment, I couldn't help but think that Hades should make the place fancier.

The scene changed again, and I recognized this one. It was me, in the snake lady's class while Grover came in.

I woke up, gasping. I suddenly understood what all of this meant. Why I had all those weird dreams, and why I knew everyone here.

I was the reincarnation of Percy Jackson.

**Finally! Got that part down, now I can add in Chiron…**

**But you knew, didn't you? The beans are all gone from the jar when you read the description. :'(**

**No, I'm not crying, but yeah…**

**So, um, enjoyed it? Because you MUST review!**

**No, don't arrest me for blackmail :( *Evil Glare***

**So, uh, yeah, that was the latest chapter of Reincarnation SO FAR!**

**I'm completely random sometimes, you know…**

**See you in the reviews!**

**(The about writing (whole story) NOT including this sentence, is exactly 1,000 words! :D)**


	3. I hide in a toilet

_**Peter's POV**_

I wondered if I should tell Chiron about this. I decided not to; it'd be better if I kept it a secret.

It was kind of confusing, because…well, if I died, like, 17 years ago, then how is Annabeth still look like she's 17? Well, it's wasn't really a bad thing, I decided. I mean, this way, I could still date her, right?

_Seaweed Brain,_ I scolded myself. How could I date Annabeth if I'm a differed person? She wouldn't recognize me as Percy. _I'll just stalk her,_ I thought, _And try to get her to like me._

I looked outside. It was still dark. I decided to go outside and hack a few dummies. Walking outside, I uncapped Riptide, and started killing some dummies.

While I was killing evil straw stuffed people, I had a long time to think. I still had a bunch of questions, like if my dad was still Poseidon, and if I still had my Achilles heel.

Looking back on it, I thought I was really stupid to cut my hand to see if I was still invincible. Of course, I just wounded myself. Looks like I kept my lack of wisdom. At least I couldn't be a son of Athena; that would be awkward.

I trained for a while, and then decided to get some sleep.

The next day, I was pretty disappointed. I didn't excel at canoeing, but I did much better in archery.

And, of course, we always played Capture the Flag on Fridays. I decided to use a different sword than Riptide, so no one would know.

I was put on offence, thank the gods. At least I wouldn't miss out on any action. Annabeth was explaining how her plan worked, but I wasn't really listening. I was still thinking about if I should tell Annabeth who I was.

Because I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I just tagged along with my teammates on offence. I didn't have my usual talent in swordplay, and got taken prisoner within the first 10 seconds.

I cursed as they bound me up. I couldn't help my team any more. On the bright side, I had more time to think about what I should do about my real identity.

After a while of standing around and doing nothing, I saw someone jump over the creek while holding out flag. We had lost.

And that wasn't even the worst part of my day. At campfire, my parent claimed me. And it was the worst parent. Ever. I mean, who would want Aphrodite as a mother? Okay, no offence Aphrodite people, but I just could not believe that my reincarnated for was the son of _Aphrodite._

Now Annabeth wasn't going to notice me. She _wouldn't _fall for a son of Aphrodite. So, that night, I moved to the Aphrodite cabin. And, surprisingly, I was the oldest.

Piper, the head counselor, was nice, but I just couldn't believe my heritage.

The next day was okay –All the counselors were called to attend a meeting in the Big House, and I was spying on them.

"All of you were called here to discuss the Second Great Prophecy." Chiron started.

"And, as most of you know, it goes like this: _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call/to storm or fire the world must fall/an oath to keep with a final breath/and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_ Annabeth said.

"So, who will go?" Chiron asked, "We will be travelling to Camp Jupiter in a few days time, and we need a few heroes that are brave enough to go on this quest."

I almost started jumping up and down and screaming, "I'll go!"

Annabeth was the first one to volunteer. It seemed that many of the others were reluctant to go.

After a great deal of arguing, it was decided that Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Nico would go to Camp Jupiter.

Before their meeting ended, I crept away and back into the Aphrodite cabin to avoid being seen. As I pretended to sleep, I was forming a plan on sneaking onboard the Argo II, and tagging along on their adventure. Unnoticed, of course.

I fell asleep soon after.

The next day, I overheard the people at the meeting talking about the quest and the Great Prophecy. They said they were leaving tomorrow, so I packed a sleeping back, some water, and some rations to last me a few weeks.

That night, I snuck aboard the Argo II. It was really easy. Nobody was on it that late at night. Then came the hard part –Where I was going to hide. I had first decided to hide under someone's bed, but then thought better of it. After all, I wasn't here to stalk people.

So, I finally decided that I was going to hide in the bathroom. I just had to trust my luck on this one.

Unfortunately, Leo probably rushed to build it, because the only toilets were three porta-potties. Ignoring the disgusting smell, I took out my sleeping bag, locked the door, and fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke by the sound of oohs and aahs. _So they had finally boarded the ship,_ I thought.

I stood still, trying to be as still as possible. They passed the bathrooms, and nobody wanted to use them. At least the porta-pottie's bad reputation kept them away.

The ship travelled relatively fast. It only took two days for us to reach Camp Jupiter. What really annoyed me was that I couldn't get out of my hiding place, so I was bored to death in that cramped space. And, of course, they just _had_ to stay at Camp Jupiter for another two days before continuing the voyage.

From listening to what they were saying from inside the bathroom, I learned that Jason, Frank, and Hazel were the rest of the seven. It disappointed me that I wasn't one of the prophecy. But I wasn't going to let them have all the fun. After about two more days flying in the air (we had departed from Camp Jupiter already), I decided to avert to standing position while I slept.

For the past few days, I had slept on the toilet seat. This time, to stretch my legs, I leaned against the wall/door of the porta-potty. Bad idea. I screamed epically as the whole thing fell over because of my weight.

Someone must've heard me, because I could hear voices from inside the cabins. I was glad Travis and Conner weren't here, because they would've taking a bunch of pictures. And that would've been embarrassing.

They flipped the whole thing over, and some of the contents from the toilet got dumped on me. I gagged from the smell and tried to ignore the slimy crap. They opened the door and I rolled out of the bathroom, coughing.

Annabeth gave me an evil glare. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. After a lot of apologizing and stuff, she finally forgave me. We were already two days' time away from both camps, so it wouldn't help to go back and drop me off.

So, good news and bad news. The good news was that I could stay, but the bad thing was that everyone avoided me. So most of the time, I just staying inside.

So I was miserable. But one day, something exciting actually happened. "Evil sea monster thingy alert!" Leo screamed over the high winds. I rushed outside to find a huge sea serpent looming over us. "Evil sea monster thingy alert!" Leo kept screaming, waving his hands. I would've laughed if an 'evil sea monster thingy' wasn't staring at me hungrily.

"It's Cetus!" Annabeth yelled, "Perseus and Heracles defeated it once!"

"Great to know that," I muttered, uncapping Riptide. Too late. Annabeth had seen it.

**Muahaha! Cliffhanger! (Kind of…)**

**Anyways, Percy and Annabeth are about the same age because of the Fates. :\**

**Peter: Meh. At least Annabeth knows my sword.**

**Me: How is that going to help?**

**Peter: Now that she know my sword, she'll start feeling affection towards me too! :D**

**Annabeth: …**

**Peter: Don't tell me she just heard that…**

**Me: :\**


End file.
